My Love and Hated One
by K.T Green Stripe
Summary: We all know Red is a villian. But whats the real story behind him? Read and find out....


**Well it's about time I start a Red fanfic! There aren't a lot of Red fanfic's out there** **and it's about time I add something. This is what I believe Red is of Spyro. I believe that this is true, if you want to complain about it go ahead. I mean, I don't complain or criticize people who thinks Avalar is a piece of the Forgotten Worlds or Vice Versa. I don't believe it, but I let them believe what they want to believe and I hope you respect this idea. I even gave Red a poem to Spyro called _'My love and Hated one.'_ I'm the one who wrote it, but Red is the one who's going to say it to Spyro. You'll see why the title is what it is. Don't think wrong of the word "love" in the title. You'll see why I put it there. Okay, enough talking on with the story. Amazingly, I don not own any characters in this story!**

**PS: This happened right after AHT. The next Day.**

**Rating: PG**

**My Love and Hated One**

It was a Sunny afternoon in The Professor's Island Laboratory in the Forgotten Worlds and the Professor was walking back to his Lab with a small jar in his hand with the tiny dragon, Red in it. He was banging on the jar to try to get out, but with no use. He hated his new size and it was diving him crazy!

"LET ME GO YOU WORTHLESS MOLE!" He yelled.

The Professor just looked at the jar and cocked an eyebrow, "Red, try not to waste your energy on banging the glass jar. You can get very tired easily. I'll see what use I have for you in my Lab."

"IF YOU THINK I WILL BE A LAB PET YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" He yelled.

The Professor didn't say anything, he walked inside the lab and just placed the jar with Red inside of it on the top shelf of his book case,

"There, now I can get back to work." The professor sighs, "I'm always busy! 2 weeks of making Spyro inventions and now back to work again. I never get a day off!" He complained as he took his clipboard and pencil and began to think up a new invention: Making a clone of himself so he would get a vacation!

Red looked as The Professor walked off and he began to go Ballistic; Ramming his shoulder on the jar so it would break, but it was no use. The jar was so crowded that he didn't have room to stretch out his wings! After a few minutes he gave up and just sat down and sighed.

He looked out the glass or the jar and saw a picture frame with Spyro in it. At the site of that his anger became wroth, but then sighed, "If only he knew who I really was..." He said lost in thought.

As he was about to close his eyes and pretend that all of this was a nightmare he heard a knock at the front door. He opened his eyes and crawled to the edge of the glass to see who it was. He saw the Professor going to the door and opening it. He saw that it was a female rabbit.

The Professor opened the door wider and she came in, "Hi Bianca!" The Professor said.

"Hi Professor. How was the week while I was gone on my vacation?" Bianca asked.

"Oh it was tiring! It's a long story." He said writing more things down on his Clipboard.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Bianca said, "Well, I had a good time on my vacation. Do you have my Spell Book that asked you to look after while I was gone?"

"Yes I do," He said walking to a table. As he did he saw a note on the book and picked it up and began to read it,

"_Dear Doc,_

_I'm taking Blink to the Amusement Park today. He needs to get out of his fresh-air-phobia thing. I thought a nice ride on the roller coaster would do the trick. Won't be back til later in the afternoon. _

_See ya later, Agent 9"_

The Professor sighed and handed Bianca the Book, "Hear you go." he said a bit sad.

Bianca saw the sadness on his face and frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked

"Oh nothing, It's that my nephew came to visit me this week from underground and is going to spend the summer with me til his boarding school starts again..." The Professor leaned closer to Bianca's ear, "He's afraid of to much fresh-air being a mole and all." He answered.

Bianca then nodded, "Well I have to be on my way. I need to get cracking on my spells." She said about to leave.

When Red heard this an evil grin speared across his face, "So...she's a sorceress, huh? Well, maybe she can turn me back into my regular size. Now, to get her attention."

As Bianca was about to leave she turned around to the Professor, "Professor. I wanted to ask you a question. I went to Sgt. Byrd's house today, but the humming Birds said that he was asleep from a battle that he had. I called Hunter's house and the phone didn't answer and the answering machine said 'You've reached Hunter the Cheetah's house. I can't answer the phone, cuz I'm sleeping right now from my long tiering week with Spyro. So leave a message and I'll return it...in the following week.' I want to know why everyone is so tired today!" She asked.

The Professor sighed, "Bianca, these past two week a-"

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RING!**

The phone began to ring and The Professor frowned, "I'll be right back." He said walking away.

Bianca nodded and sat down. Now was the time for Red to get her attention. He began to bang his shoulder on the jar. Bianca heard the noise and started to wonder what it was. She looked up on the shelf and saw a jar with something moving. She stood up, climbed on a ladder and looked in the jar and saw a tiny trapped dragon.

Red looked up at the rabbit and Bianca gasped, "Oh My Goodness. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm R- I mean, I'm...er...Doeg. Yeah, that's my name. If you would be so kind to get me out of this lab, it will be most appreciated." He said trying to get Bianca to buy it.

Bianca gasped again, "Who's done this to you? And why are you so tiny?"

"That mole did this to me. I was walking outside minding my own business when he shrunk me and put me in this jar," He lied, "Please, get me out of here and help me to get my regular size back?" He asked.

Bianca looked over her shoulder and saw the Professor still talking to whoever was on the phone. She looked back at the jar, took it, put it in her punch and ran out the door.

The Professor was talking to Blink who was still on the amusement park, "Uncle, please get me out of here! I can't take it!" Blink said.

The Professor sighed, "Sorry Blink, but I have no way of transporting you out of it. Why? Is the rides scary?"

"No, It's this fresh air! I have to get under ground or in a building somewhere!" Blink said.

"Why don't you tell Agent 9 that you want to come home?"

"I tried a million times, but he just interrupt me! Besides, I really want to stay in the amusement park, but my phobia is getting to me! How did you ever get over your fear of fresh air?"

"Blink, I never was afraid of fresh air. You got that from your mother."

"Oh...well...JUST GET ME UNDER GROUND BEFORE- oh no."

"What's the matter?" The Professor asked.

"Agent 9 is coming out of the bathroom. I have to go." And with that he turned off the phone.

The Professor smiled and put the phone down and went to the other room where Bianca was, "Okay Bianca, as I was saying. These past-where did you go?" He looked around but saw no one.

He shrugged his shoulder sand turned around to do other stuff, but he then had this sudden urge to look at his book shelf. He saw everything was where it was, except for a jar. He gasped when he saw that Red's jar was missing, "OH MY GOODNESS! RED IS GONE!

* * *

Bianca was walking towards her home. Once there she took out the jar and opened it and Red flew out, "Oh, how freedom is so sweet!" he said flying up and stretching his wings.

Bianca smiled, "So...Doeg, how come the Professor shrunk you?" she asked.

Red stopped flying and landed on a pillow, "Well...er...I don't know, he wanted to test his untested chemicals on me.' He lied again.

Bianca gasped, 'What? The Professor will never do that to a dragon! He likes your kind very much!"

"Well, maybe he changed his mind. I was watching you talking with him and I heard that you study magic?" Red said.

"Well...I'm an amateur in magic. I want to be a sorceress, so I'm still learning."

"Oh, do you have a growth formula on you by any chance? I want to get out of this body so I can get spy- er I mean, I can be my regular size again." Red said.

Bianca frowned, "Sorry, that's the only potion that I don't know How to make. It takes me about 4 months to get a potion right and foolproof ."

"4 MONTHS! I can't wait that long! I want my size now!" He said pacing back and forth. Bianca saw that he was desperate and wanted to help. She didn't know who he really was since she was on vacation while Red was rampaging, so she got easily fooled by him.

As Bianca thought a bit more she smiled, "Hey, I think I know, maybe you can go the wishing well?"

"A Wishing well...of course! There's a wishing well in the Dragon Realms I'm going there right now!" He began to fly, but Bianca stopped him with her hands.

"What! Un-hand me!" He commanded.

Bianca did as she was told but frowned, "Doeg, by your size, you are in deep danger."

"What danger! I can uphold anything, I have to get to my real size!"

"I know that, but it's the birds and snakes and other fodders that might think your food or something like that. It isn't safe for a dragon in your size!"

"I can take care of myself! I still have my fire breath and my horns and my- oh, it's gone." He said frowning when he saw that his staff was gone.

"What's gone?" Bianca asked.

"Before I shrunk I had a staff, but Sp-I mean, that mole broke it!"

"Oh, Well when you return to your regular size maybe I can return your staff to you!"

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, but maybe I can assist you to go to the wishing well." Bianca offered.

Red shook his head, "No, I can handle it." He said flying through a window and out in the open. Bianca went to the window and sighed, "I hope he's alright." She said.

* * *

"AH...AH...AH...AH...AH! AHCHOOOOOO!" Spyro sneezed.

He had gotten sick right after he defeated Red and it was terrible. He was in his house and his Uncle Gildas was taking his temperature. He looked at the thermometer and shook his head,

"Sorry Spyro, you got a very high fever." He said.

Spyro groaned, "This is awful!" He said talking through his nose, since it was stuffy.

Sparx yawned, "Yeah, you probably got it from banging your head on those Dark Gems so much. I'm so tired, I can't blow another fireball!"

"Why don't you go to sleep, Sparx? You earned it." Gildas said.

Sparx nodded and went to his room.

Spyro frowned, "If I'm sick I can't fire breath! This is terrible!" He said slouching down.

Gildas took a blanket and covered Spyro up, "What you need is rest you had a big week."

"I can't rest now! What if another villain tries to invade? What if they destroy the Dragon Realms? What if-"

"What if you stop talking and go to sleep. You're to stressed out, Spyro. You need rest. Just take your mind from saving the world and think something peaceful."

"Yeah, but what if Red comes back?"

"He won't, you said he shrunk!"

"Yeah, you should have seen him! I never thought he would be scared of me."

"I could have just imagined it, Spyro. Now go to sleep." Spyro nodded and closed his eyes as Gildas left the room and turned off the lights. At an instance Spyro closed his eyes he went straight to a slumber.

Outside the door, Gildas frowned as he still couldn't believe Red being back! He sighed, "I can't believe this!" He said to himself as he went to his room and took out a picture or him as a little child and a red dragon right next to him playing which was Red as a little kid.

"Oh...if only Spyro Knew the truth about his past. If only he knew who Red is." He sighed, "I just don't think the little guy can handle it. He has to much on his head right now."

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Red shouted while flying away from a bird who thinks he's food.

He tried flaming the bird, but the bird was faster then him. So the only thing he could do is fly away. Red saw a small hole up ahead and quickly flew in it and the bird flew away.

He poked his head out and sighed in relief, "Horrid creatures! If I had my staff they would have been gone by now!"

He turned around and saw two beaming eyes staring at him. He walked back slowly until he saw that it was mothering squirrel trying to protect her babies.

The squirrel hissed and Red slowly back off, "I'll just go now. But if I had my staff you would have been disintegrated!" He yelled as he quickly flew out of the hole.

As he did he didn't know where he was going and bumped into something sticky. He looked up and saw that he was trapped in a spider web with the spider slowly crawling towards him with venom dripping from his fangs. Red began to squirm and yell. If he was thinking right he could have used his fire breath.

Redlooked and saw that the spider was just a few inches away. As he thought all was lost he felt a hand grab him from the web. Red opened his eyes and saw that he was in the clutches of Bianca.

Red sighed and Bianca frowned, "I told you that you would have gotten yourself into deep trouble!" Bianca said.

Red frowned and flew out of her hand, "I could have managed. I always do."

"Oh really, you almost gotten eaten by a spider!" Bianca said putting her hands on her hips.

Red groaned, "Fine, if you want to come lets go." He said flying ahead of her.

After a few minutes they both spotted the well and Red sped up while Bianca was right behind him. Red stood on the rim of the well while Bianca looked down into it."Okay then," Red said, "I'll take it from here!"

Bianca rolled her eyes but just waited to see that he would find out for himself. Red looked at the well, "I wish that I can be my right size again!" He said extending his arms.

After a few minutes nothing happened and Red opened his eyes and saw that he was still his right size, "What happened? I made my wish! This bloody Well! UGH!"

"Doeg, your forgetting on thing." Bianca said.

"Which is?"

"You have to drop a gem inside the well, then make your wish." she informed.

Red sighed and rolled his eyes, 'Fine, do you have one?" He asked.

Bianca went through her pocket and took out a red gem and gave it to Red. The Gem was his size so he just pushed the gem inside the well. After a few minutes the well began to glow, Red knew it was time to make his wish.

"Okay, I wish that I was my rightful size again!" He said.

Suddenly Red began to glow and grow before Bianca's eyes. She stood in awe as she saw him grow to be about 8 feet in high! Once the growing ceased he looked at himself and smiled.

"YES! I'M ME AGAIN!" HE yelled.

He looked back at Bianca, "Thank you so much, now about my staff."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Lets go back to my place so I can get started." She said leading the way. Red gave a sinister smile and he followed her.

* * *

While Red was following Bianca back to her house, Blink was standing outside a roller Coaster called Skull Mountain. A Roller Coaster inside a building and you ride it in the dark.

"I don't know..." Blink said a bit worried.

Agent 9 looked at him, "Come on Blink! You need to get off of your phobia of Fresh-air! I'm going on it!" He said walking in line, but blink stopped him, "You ate 6 hotdogs," He explained, "You can puke to death!"

"Blink, I ate 10 hotdogs and went on Hyperspace. The biggest and fastest roller coaster in all of The Forgotten Worlds! I don't think I will puke on this ride if I didn't puke on that ride." He said taking Blinks hand and pulling him towards the line.

Blink sighed and went with him towards the ride. They sat down on the seat and Blink started to get nervous, "To...much...fresh...air!" He said

"Blink quit your complaining!" Agent 9 said.

Blink felt as the roller Coaster started and began to ride slowly into a building. He began to take easy breaths, but then The Roller coaster cart began to slowly enter into a dark cave.

Blink relaxed when he saw he was inside a place, "Hey! This is actually exciting!"

"Of course it is! We're inside a building!" Agent 9 said.

Blink smiled and looked at the warning sign written on the cart and frowned, "Agent 9..." He said

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You said you went on the fastest and biggest Roller Coaster in The Forgotten Worlds, right?"Blink Siad looking in front of him as they felt themselves going up a hill.

"Yeah, the fastest and the biggest."

"Well...this is the fastest and the biggest in all the universe with twice the amount of loop-de-loops then Hyper speed!" He informed as he felt the cart reach the top.

"You mean this is faster then-AHHHHHHH!" Agent 9 didn't finish his sentence and roller coaster began to tumble and twist and turn going about 1000 mph...Though it felt like it. Agent 9 was screaming and yelling and he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but Blink was having a good time and waving his hands in the air.

Finally the ride came to a stop and the two walked out.

Blink smiled at Agent 9, "Lets do it again!" He said wanting to go.

Agent 9 just looked at him and his face became green. He put his hands on his mouth and ran to the bathroom and began to...well...you know what happens.

Blink shook his head and smiled, "I guess we're going home." He said walking into the bathroom to see if he was alright.

* * *

"Okay, what's the source of you magic on your staff?" Bianca asked while waving her hand over a huge cauldron.

Red looked at her skeptical, "What?"

"You know, the power source. Where the magic comes from. What was at the tip of the staff?" She asked.

Red began to gag, 'Um...er...it...ah...you see...it was a gem." He said with an innocent smile.

Bianca looked at him, "What kind of gem?"

"Um...er...a purple gem."

"What kind of gem?" She asked again.

"A shinny-purple-big gem." He answered again.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "What kind of gem was it? I have to know the specific type of gem."

Red groaned, "It was a dark gem okay!": HE finally said.

Bianca widens her eyes; a dark gem! Bianca put her hands down, "A Dark Gem! That's...that...those gems after filled to the brim with evilness!"

"I know that...but...it's only used for evil if the person using it is using it for evil. It can be used for good it the person using it is using it for good. I'm going to use it for good." He said crossing his fingers behind his back. Bianca still didn't trust his theory, but got fooled easily and made got back to concentrating on what she was doing,

"Alright then...stand back." She held out her hand and began to concentrate.

Suddenly the boiling water began to bubble and a blinding light came out of it. Red closed his eyes, but then the light ceased and opened his eyes. He saw that in Bianca's hand was a Dark Gem. Red smiled, got a rod that's a replica of his old staff, grabbed the Dark Gem ands out it on the staff. He smiled as he saw that the gem started to glow.

"Thanks for your help, Bianca. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do." He said walking out of her home.

"What things?" She asked.

Red stopped and gave a sinister smile at Bianca, "Why...the disposing of Spyro, of course." He said with an evil tone.

Bianca gasped and took a step back, 'What! What are you talking about?"

"First of all, I would like to thank you for giving me back my staff. If it wasn't for you I would have never been able to get my rebattle with that purple pest. Second of all, I was the villain that was rampaging here these two weeks. So that's' why everyone is tired. And finally, my name isn't Doeg...it's Red." He said taking a step forward.

Bianca took a step back; she heard of the fallen dragon Red, but never really seen him. She widens her eyes, "But...but...I thought we were friends!" She said.

"Friends? I just wanted you to give me back my body! Oh...and thanks for saving my life...twice. I couldn't have never of done it with out you." Red said starting to walk out the door. Bianca started to get angry, this dragon took advantage of her trust and he's not going to get away with that!

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled.

She pointed her hand at Red. Red saw what she was about to do. Bianca shoot a green laser type thing towards Red, but Red dodged it and shoot a whitish-bluish type beam at Bianca. Bianca saw the laser beam, but was to slow to dodged. The beam hit her and she became frozen in ice.

Red smiled and walked up to the frozen rabbit, "Not to worry Bianca. This will wear away, but it will give me enough time to escape and grab my prize. I want a rematch with that dragon and he's not going to win this time. We need to spend some...quality time together. It's about time he knows the truth!"and with that he flew off into the evening sky.

Bianca was frozen in ice, but could hear every signal word and see everything that Red said and did. Inside of her, she felt as if she betrayed Spyro and everyone! She just helped an evil villain escape from his chambers! She gave an inside sigh and just waited for when the ice melted off and break.

* * *

"Spyro, I'm going out to get you some medicine. I'll be gone for 30 minutes." Gildas said as going to the door.

Spyro opened his sickly eyes and looked at his uncle, "Medicine? Awe man! I hate those things! How can something that tastes like Grape shoe polish help my body get well?"

"Just stay here and don't leave the house for anything. You are in no condition to be outside." He reassured.

"I can't wait til this is over and I get my flame breath back." he said leaning back.

Gildas looked back at Spyro and walked out. Spyro looked at the window with his eyes half open and saw his uncle flying off in the clouds. He coughed a bit and groaned since the cough made his throat hurt more. As he was about to go to sleep...

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RING!**

The phone began to ring constantly. He slowly got up and walked over to the phone still a bit sickly and answered it, "Hello?" Spyro said slowly still speaking through his nose."

"Spyro it's the Professor, there has been...you don't sound so good." The Professor said getting off the subject.

Spyro sneezed and nodded his head, "Yeah, I got a little cold."

"Well have you tried...What am I saying! Spyro you have to get down here pronto!" He hastily said.

Spyro cocked an eye brow, "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's awful! Just Awful! I'll tell you when you get down here!" And with that the Professor turned off the phone.

Spyro looked at the phone confused; what is the bad news? Why did the Professor called him? This is the first time he has ever called his house. The Professor is so busy that he doesn't even have time to call his own family.

Suddenly the thought of the statement that The Professor gave came back to him. He began to run towards the door, but the thought of his uncle's statement ringing in his mind, _"...don't leave the house for nothing!"_ Spyro groaned; whatever trouble the Professor is in he has to help him out! But with his cold and his lack of ability to flame makes him feel worthless, as if he can't do nothing without his flame breath.

Spyro looked at the door and smiled, "It will only be for a couple of minutes. I know I should take Sparx, but the little guy has been busy all week. I guess I can leave him here to rest." He said walking out the door and running towards the portal to the Forgotten Worlds where the Professor's portal lies.

* * *

"AH...AH...AH! CHOOO!" Spyro sneezed as he walked across the sand to his lab.

Spyro walked to the door and opened it and saw that books were out of place. Paper and other stuff were on the floor. He looked around and saw the Professor throwing books and other stuff from a cabinet as if he was looking for something,

"Professor?" He asked.

The Professor stopped what he was doing, "Spyro? Thankgood-OW!" As he was poking his head out of the cabinet he bumped his head on the top of the cabinet.

He groaned and totally came out and stood up, "As I was saying, Thank goodness you arrived! I have just terrible news! JUST TERRIBLE!" He said pacing back and forth.

"What is it?" Spyro asked a bit worried.

The Professor sighed, "Well, it's just terrible news! I can't believe that this will happen!"

Spyro rolled his eyes, "Just tell me what happened, Professor!" he asked again

"The jar is missing!" He answered.

Spyro gave the Professor a look, "What jar?" He asked a bit nervous.

"The one and only jar...RED'S JAR!" He answered.

Spyro gasped, "You mean Red's jar is missing? He's out in the open? HE ESCAPED!" Spyro said in shock.

The Professor sadly nodded, "Yeah, I don't know how," The Professor looked to his left, "He probably changed his size back to normal, made his staff come back and is coming to hunt you down any second."

"How you know that?" Spyro asked.

The Professor pointed to a surveillance screen, "Cuz there he is now!" Spyro looked at the screen and saw Red flying towards the Lab.

He gasped, "Oh no!"

"Spyro, you have to hide!" The Professor said pushing him towards a closet.

Spyro gave him a spectacle look, "What? I defeated that guy!"

"I know, but that was when you weren't sick and had your flame breath! Today you're sick and don't have your flame breath!" The Professor said finally pushing him into a closet.

"Yeah, but-" Suddenly he sneezed and sniffed.

The Professor closed the closet door half way, "And Don't make any noise!" He said closing the door completely.

Suddenly the Professor heard the door being knocked down. He was about to turn his head, but didn't have the time. He felt something grab him by the collar and hold him up.

The Professor widens his eyes as he saw Red's yellow beaming eyes glaring at him, "WHERE IS HE!" Red hissed.

"Red," The Professor gave an innocent smile and gulped, "I see that your size is back and that you brought back your staff." The Professor said trying to buy time.

"ENOUGH WITH THE TALKING! WHERE IS HE!" He commanded again shaking him violently.

The Professor began to sweat, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHOM I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU WRETCHED MOLE! WHERE'S SPYRO!"

"Spyro? Well, he's sick at the moment and-" But The Professor isn't finish.

Red was getting impatient with his never ending story and threw him to the side with force. The Professor hit the wall and went unconscious. Now Red Began to trash the place with his staff. He blew up cabinet to see if Spyro was really there.

He torn down curtains, but Spyro wasn't there either, "You little pest! Show yourself!" He hissed.

Spyro was hearing all the noise that Red was committing and peeked out a bit. He saw Red was throwing down a whole book shelf that was 6 feet taller then he was.

Spyro sighed, "This isn't like me to be hiding from my enemy! I have to face him...but how will I defend myself? Facing Red properly armed and facing Red with nothing to defend yourself are two totally different things!" Spyro said to himself.

Suddenly the cacophony stopped and Spyro looked out the closet door and saw

Red just standing there, "I guess he's not here."

Spyro smiled and gave a sigh in relief, but then he got the sudden urge to sneeze again, "AH...AH...AH...AH!-" Spyro put his claw on his nose to stop him. After a little bit he didn't sneeze. He removed his claw and smiled,

"AH CHOOO!" He sneezed without warning.

Red stopped and turned around when he heard the sneeze. He looked at a closet door that was untouched and walked to it. With great force he ripped the door open and to his surprise saw Spyro in the corner hiding.

Red gave a sinister smile, "Spyro, this isn't like you to hide from your enemy."

"I would have of faced you if it wasn't for my-" Spyro sneezed again, "my cold." He finished his sentence.

Red cocked an eyebrow, "You make me laugh!"

"Oh yeah?" Spyro took a deep breath and blew out...nothing. He tried to fire breathe, but that came out was hot air.

Red gave a 'I think your dumb' expression, "Honestly Spyro, I don't have time for childish games." He said extending his arms to grab him. Spyro quickly dashed under his legs hoping to get away, but he felt something grab his tail and push him in a bag.

"LET ME GO!" Spyro yelled.

Red just smiled, "All in good time, Spyro. All in good time." Red quickly made his way to the door.

The Professor slowly opened his eyes getting out of his state of unconsciousness and saw a red figure running out the door. He gasped, got up and ran towards the door as well. Once outside, he saw Red flying away with a brown leather huge bag in his hand.

The Professor turned around ran to the closet and opened it hoping that Spyro was still in there, but it was empty.

He shook his head, "No, this can't be happening! Red kidnaped Spyro!"

"Uncle! Where are you?" A voice said.

The Professor turned around and saw his nephew along with his number one pupil; Blink and Agent 9. The Professor walked up to them, "Hey Doc, are you okay?" Agent 9 asked

"Yeah, what happened here?" Blink added

" I'm fine, a bit dreary, but fine. The most awful thing happened!" The Professor said.

Blink and Agent 9 exchanged glances, "What?" They both asked as a union.

The Professor sighed, "First Red's jar disappeared, Red returned to his regular state in size, brought back his staff, came here, messed up my lab and...kidnaped Spyro!" said abruptly.

Blink and Agent 9 stood there stunned speechless and shocked. Suddenly Agent 9 broke out laughing, "HAHAHHAHAHAHA! I must be really sick! I thought you said Red returned and he kidnaped Spyro!"

"Uh...that's what he said, Agent 9." Blink informed.

"Oh...WHAT! RED KIDNAPED SPYRO! HOW!" Agent 9 said. The Professor frowned, "I don't know. Who could have done this?"

"I can answer that question." A voice behind them said.

Everyone turned around and saw Bianca at the door, "Who are you?" Blink asked since this was the first time the two ever met. Bianca sighed and came in, "I'm Bianca, you must The Professor's nephew, Blink."

"Yep, that's me." He said.

"Do you know who freed Red?" Professor asked.

Bianca sighed, "Yeah, I do...I'm the one who did it." She admitted.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU!" Agent 9 said.

Bianca frowned again, " He lied to me! I saw him trapped in the jar when I came to visit you, Professor. I asked him 'Why is he stuck in the jar?' and he said, 'Because the Professor had shrunk him to test his untested chemicals on him.'" She explained.

"WHAT! I would never do that to a dragon! You know how much I like Dragons! You should have never believed him!" Professor said in shock.

"I know, I know! Now Spyro is kidnaped because of me! It's all my fault! I didn't know he was Red! He used an alias of Doeg so I didn't know it was Red since I was on vacation for these past two weeks when he was rampaging. Hunter is sleeping at his house as well as Sgt. Byrd!" She said

"No wonder, they're as tired as I am." Blink said.

"You were on the mission as well?" Bianca asked.

Blink nodded, "Yeah, of course. I helped Spyro destroy the Dark Shreds, get him light gems and Dragon eggs and other stuff. It was hard work, no wonder everyone one is tired. It took all of us to help Spyro destroy all the Dark Gems and stop Red." He said.

Bianca gave a smile, "Say that again!"

"I said, 'It took all of us to stop Red.' Me, Spyro, Sparx, Stg. Byrd and Hunter." He exclaimed.

"I GOT IT!" Bianca shouted.

"Got what?" The Professor asked.

Suddenly Agent 9 walked out of the kitchen, "Hey Doc, Got Milk?" He asked.

Everyone just glared at him. Agent 9 scrunched down, "I'll go away now." He said scurrying off.

Bianca sighed, "Anyways... let's get everyone to come here and help us stop Red and save Spyro! A Rescue mission!"Bianca said.

"Great idea, "Professor praised, "Blink, you call Sparx. Bianca, you call Hunter and I'll call Stg. Byrd." He commanded as they all went to the phone. Blink dialed Spyro's house and the phone began to ring.

Sparx was in his room and he heard the phone ringing and ring and ringing on and on and on.

He tossed and turned and moaned and groaned, "UGH! Spyro, can you answer the phone? I want to sleep!" He shouted, but there was no answer.

Sparx groaned again, got up and hovered to the living room, "Spyro, can't you hear the-where did you go?" He looked around, but didn't see Spyro anywhere.

He went over to the phone and picked it up, "You've reached Spyro the Dragon's house, This is Sparx the Dragonfly speaking." He said

"Sparx, it's me, Blink!" Blink said.

"Hey Blink, how is everything?"

"Alright, though I would like to get underground right about now, but that's not the point. You have to get down here quick!" Blink said.

Sparx gave a look, "Why?"

"It's really important! Red returned and kidnaped Spyro!" He informed.

Sparx hovered in mid air in shock; RED RETURNED! It can't be. Once Sparx returned to normal he spoke in the phone again, "Blink, excuse me for a moment. I need to call the doctor to make an appointment for my hearing, I thought you said that Red has returned and kidnaped Spyro."

"Uh...that's what I said."

"Oh...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHAT! RED IS BACK! This can't be! Don't worry, I'll be at the Professor's lab in any second!" Sparx turned off the phone, turned around and began to hover really fast at the door, "Don't worry Spyro. I'm coming! I'll have you out before-OW!" Sparx hit his head on the door.

He hovered backwards a few feet and sighed, "I'll save you Spyro...just as soon as I can figure out how to open this door."

* * *

At the same time Blink called Sparx, Bianca called Hunter. The phone began to ring and the same message that she heard earlier came on, _"You've reached Hunter the Cheetah's house. I can't answer the phone, cuz I'm sleeping right now from my long tiring week with Spyro. So leave a message and I'll return it...in the following week" _the it was followed by a beep

Bianca sighed and gave the message, "Hunter, WAKE-UP!" She yelled in the answering machine.

Hunter was sleeping on his bed until he heard a voice. He opened his eyes and saw that it was the answering machine.

He groaned and slowly picked up the phone, "Hello?" He said in a dreary voice.

"Hunter! It's me, Bianca." Bianca said.

When Hunter confirmed that it was Bianca he sat up and cleared his throat, "Bianca? Oh hey, how was your vacation?"

"It was good, now Hunter we need your help!" Bianca said.

Hunter groaned, "Bianca, I'd love to help, really. But I really need to sleep, I had a long week. You won't believe what happened when you were gone." He said

"I know already and that's why you have to come down here! Red returned and he kidnaped Spyro!" Bianca exclaimed.

When Bianca said that he stood up, "WHAT! He did what! Hold up, I must be dreaming. This is all a dream, right?"

"Um...no Hunter, this is real life."

"Oh...well, I wish it was a dream...YOU SAID RED KIDNAPED SPYRO!" He finally said.

"Yes, and we need your help to try to rescue him!"

"Don't worry, Bianca. I'll be there to save him!" He said putting the phone down.

Bianca heard the phone being dropped and Hunter running to the door.

Bianca sighed and rolled her eyes, "3...2...1." At the minute Bianca said '1', she heard Hunter pick up the phone again.

"Um...Bianca?" he said.

"Yeah, Hunter?"

"Where are you located?"

"In the Professor Island laboratory." She answered.

Hunter smiled, "Thanks." And with that he turned off the phone andran to The Island Lab.

* * *

While Bianca was speaking with Hunter, The Professor called Stg. Byrd's base. The Phone began to ring at the base and one of the hummingbirds answered it.

"You've reached Stg. Byrd's Headquarters/ Stg. Byrd's Home. This is The Captain speaking." The Humming bird said with the french accent

"Captain, this is the Professor speaking. I need to talk with Sgt. Byrd."

"I'm sorry Professor, but the Sgt. Is taking his nap after a long hard week in battle to save the world."

"But you don't understand," The Professor said, "The world's life is at stake!"

"Hmmm, is it that bad as you say it is?"

"Yes, it's very horrible!" The Professor answered.

The Captain nodded, "Very well then, The Sgt. Will be on in a few minutes." The Captain said putting the Professor on hold. The Captain turned around and saw Private was in the room next to him.

"Private!" He called out.

Private made a sharp turn a saluted him, "Yes?" He asked.

"I want you to get the Sgt. On the double." He commanded.

Private saluted again, "Right away, Sir." He quickly hovered out of the room towards Sgt. Byrd's room.

Once he opened the door he saw that in his room there were lots of trophies, ribbon and medals from past wars and battle that he won, model tanks, airplanes and other stuff, and his weaponry in a glass case along with his jet pack.

On the far wall of the room was Sgt. Byrd's bed with The Sgt. Sleeping in it peacefully.

Private made his way towards him, "Sorry for bothering you, Sir, but The Captain needs you ASAP!" He said. Sgt. Byrd opened his eyes and saw one of the humming birds next to him.

"Private," Sgt. Byrd said, "I told you I didn't want anyone bothering me while taking my sleep. I had a long week."

"I know that, Sir and I'm sorry, but Captain said that it's urgent. I over heard the conversation and I heard that The Professor is on the phone." He exclaimed.

When Sgt. Byrd herd this he sat straight up like a bolt of lightning, "The Professor?" He asked again.

Private nodded, "Yes, Sir. He's on the phone and I think he wants to talk to you."

"Hmmm, this sounds serious. The Professor usually never has time to call his own mum. I guess I'll have a small chat with him to see if everything is okay." Sgt. Byrd said flying out of bed and towards the room where the phone is. Once he got there he saw that The Captain was wait patiently for him.

Once the Captain saw the Sgt he smiled and saluted him, "Good day, Sir. Sorry for disturbing you, but the Professor is on the line and want to have a word with you."

"Thank you, Captain. Your dismissed." He said.

The Captain saluted him and flew off. Once Sgt. Byrd saw that he was alone he started to talk on the phone, "This is Sgt. Byrd speaking." He said.

"Sgt! It's the Professor, I'm at the need fo your assistance!" Professor said

"What seems to be the trouble, Professor?" He asked.

"Well, Red and kidnaped Spyro!" He informed.

There was a long pause, Sgt. Byrd didn't know what to say, "Professor, you know it's not nice to pull prank calls on people. Including, one of high military standards, such as myself!" He said with a serious tone of voice.

Professor sighed, "It's not a prank call! It's serious! Red is really back!"

"Good Lord! You mean that Scoundrel is back and kidnaped my ol' chum!"

"Yes!"

"Well that certainly won't pass me by! I'll rescue Spyro if that's the last thing I do! Tired or not, Spyro is in trouble. I'll be at the lab in 1900 hours!" And with that he turned off the phone.

* * *

Once everyone finished making the call they went outside to wait for everyone. All of a sudden they heard a buzzing sound up head. They looked up and saw

Sparx flying towards them panting like crazy.

"Pant...pant...That's the last time I take directions from a fodder!"

"Sparx you made it!" Blink said.

"Yeah...it wasn't easy. It took me about 10 minutes to get the door open." Sparx said.

After a few minutes they heard something land in front of them and saw the it was Sgt. Byrd with his Jet pack and ammunition ready. The Sgt. Saluted Everyone.

"Sgt. James P. Byrd reporting for duty!" He said.

"Excellent," Professor said, "Everyone is hear?"

"No," Bianca said," We're still missing a cheetah." After about a half an hour Hunter came in through the portal.

"It's about time you got here." Bianca said.

"Sorry, took a wrong turn at Fracture Hills."

"Okay men," Sgt. Byrd said, "Attend-hut!" He shouted as everyone stood in a line.

Sgt. Byrd smiled and began to wobble back and forth, "As you all know a terrible wrong has been done! Spyro: friend, hero and...er...friend, has been kidnaped, by the evil Red the Dragon! We will not settle this business until Red is properly put back in his cell and we will not rest til Spyro is rescued! We will fight the good fight and win the war!"

"Sgt. Byrd, we-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Did you ask for permission to speak?" Sgt. Byrd interrupted Blink.

Blink sighed, "Permission to Speak, Sgt?"

"Granted." Sgt. Byrd replied.

"This is all good and stuff, but we have no clue on where Spyro and Red are hiding!" He said.

"I may be able to answer that. I don't think Red has changed his hideout since yesterday, so he probably is still hiding at his lab, where Spyro finished him off."Professor answered.

"But how are we-"

"Permission!" Sgt. Byrd said interrupting Hunter

Hunter groaned, "I didn't see you do that to The Professor."

"He's not going to be in the battle to rescue Spyro. Now are you going to ask permission?" The Sgt. Replied.

"Permission to speak, Sgt." Hunter asked

"Granted." Sgt Byrd said.

"How are we going to defeat Red? The guy is 8 feet tall!"

"10 feet if you count his horns." Sgt. Byrd said.

"Yeah, he's taller then me!" Hunter said extending his arms

"He's taller then everyone, Hunter." Sparx said

"My point exactly!" Hunter said.

"Spyro defeated Red signal handedly!" Sgt. Byrd said.

Sparx glared at him "What do you mean signal handedly? I was there the whole time! Taking all the hits from him! First yellow, then blue, then green, then red then I'm gone! I'm the one who helped him!"

"Okay, okay, Spyro defeated Red signal handedly with the help of his fateful dragonfly." Sgt. Byrd corrected and Sparx smiled.

"Okay then," Professor said, "Not only do you have to save Spyro, but return Red to his small state."

"How are we going to do that, Uncle?" Blink asked.

"There is the ray gun where Spyro defeated Red the last time. That was what I used to shrink Spyro."

"And make him grow." Sparx added underneath his breath.

Professor glared at him, but continued, "You can use that ray gun to shrink Red and put him in this jar when you're finished." The Professor handed Hunter a jar.

Hunter nodded, "Okay, we'll be sure to try to get everything accomplished."

"Very well men." Sgt. Byrd said, "MOVE OUT!" He said pointing to the Portal to Volcano Island.

All at once, Hunter, Sparx, Sgt. Byrd and Blink ran through the portal. Bianca watched as the last person ran through it and sighed, "Oh I hope everything turns out well." She said to herself.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Hunter said as he saw the gloomy place.

"Well, where is Red's Lab?" Blink asked.

"I remember this place as if it were yesterday...er...even if it was yesterday, You have to go to this place inside the volcano, pass through molten lava, try to get across ditches, then you go through..." Sparx began to explain everything and Sgt. Byrd was getting impatient. He flew up in the air and peeked over a wall and smiled.

Once he land back down he saw the Sparx hasn't finished his direction. He butted in-between Sparx and everyone stopping him from saying anything else, "We can got though everything that Sparx just said, or..." Sgt. Byrd sent a rocket that exploded the rock wall revealing a safer and short cut to Red's lab, "Or we can go through here." He finished.

Sparx smiled and blushed, "Yeah, or we can do that." Everyone said following Sgt. Byrd. Across the plane towards the Lab to save their friends, stop Red and save the World agin.

"Sparx?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, Hunter?" Sparx replied

"Where do you disappear to when Spyro gets his final hit from his enemy?"

* * *

Red was taking Spyro, who was still in the bag to the arena where he defeated him. In the middle of the arena was a cage that hung over the ground with three pedestals that leads to it. Red stepped on them and walked up to the cage and threw Spyro inside and closed it. Spyro stood up and shook his head from the fall.

Once he was situated he glared at Red, "You won't get-" Spyro sneezed again, "Away with this!" He finished.

Red laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That really hit the spot Spyro. What are you going to do, sneeze me to death?"

"If I wasn't sick you would have been a crisp by now!" He hissed.

"Touchy, aren't we? There are three reasons why I brought you here. Reason One: I want a rematch. So get ready! Reason two: You'll soon find out and Reason three: You'll find that out when you find out what reason two is." He snickered.

"I will get out of here Red! My friends won't abandon me!" Spyro yelled.

Red smiled, "I know that, and that's an excellent idea as well." Red took his staff and made a screen show up in mid air. In the screen Spyro could see Sgt. Byrd, Hunter, Blink and Sparx walking to Red's Lab.

Spyro smiled, "HA! See, they're coming to rescue me! I'll be out of here in no time!"

"I'm afraid not, Spyro. They'll just be coming into my little trap. I need an audience and they're the perfect ones."

"What! You can't do that! I'll warn them before you ever lay a claw on them!" He hissed.

"Oh, we can't have you do that." He pointed his staff at Spyro and a gag and hand cuffs appeared on his snout and hands that made him lack the ability to talk.

"Hope, you get ready, cuz our rematch is just right after I capture your friends." He said ending with a laugh and walking away. Spyro tried everything to get the gag out, but with no use. He moaned and laid on the floor just wanting this to get over with.

* * *

"Finally, we made it at the door!" Hunter complained.

When Blink tried to open it he found out that it was locked, "Awe man! It's locked!"

"Not to worry 'ol Chum!" Sgt. Byrd said, "I'll take care of it!" He took his rockets and was about to blast the door down, when everyone said...

"NO!"

"What?" Sgt. Byrd asked annoyed.

"If we make any sort of noise, Red will know we're here!" Sparx said.

Sgt. Byrd blushed, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I forgot all about it."

"Well, the door is to thick for me to knock it down with my arrows and I don't have my flaming arrows with me." Hunter said.

Sparx smiled as he looked at the key hole at the door, "This looks like a job for, Sparx the Dragonfly!" said flying towards the keyhole.

Sparx flew inside the key hole and opened the door. As he flew out everyone praised him, "Good work, Sparx!" Sgt. Byrd said.

"Yeah, I know. That was all I was doing during this whole 2 weeks!" Sparx said as everyone entered into the lab.

"Shees, it's dark in here! I can't see nothing!" Hunter said.

"Not to worry, I think this is the right-OW!" Sgt. Byrd hit the wall.

Blink laughed, "Everyone just follow me." He said walking into a hall in the dark.

"Why follow you? We have no way of knowing where we're going!" Sparx said.

"Hey, I'm a mole! I live underground where it's pitch-black all the time! Besides, I have my night-vision goggles with me!" He said putting them over his eyes.

He looked around and could see everything clear as a bell. Then he saw a tunnel that leads deeper into the Lab, "Everyone hold hand so we won't get lost." Blink informed.

Once everyone was situated, Blink began to lead them through the hall. After about a minute or two they saw light flooding into the hall. Blink took off his night-vision goggles once there was enough light in the room so people can see. Everyone began to walk into the room and saw that there was a wooden door that blocked their way.

"Not again!" Blink moaned.

Sparx looked at the door and saw that there was no key hole, "Well, I can't do anything about it."

'Maybe I can give it a go." Hunter suggested.

Everyone stood back and gave Hunter some room. Hunter got to his position and punched the door down with his fist. Hunter gave a small moan in pain.

"Wow!" Sparx said.

"Yeah...I know, " Hunter said scrunching down holding his hand, "I've been doing this all week!"

"Does it hurt?" Sparx asked.

"No, not at, OW!" He yelled as he tried to uncurl his fingers, "just a little bit." He admitted Soon everyone went through the door and into another room.

The room didn't have smooth hard floors like the others it had rough dirt. The gang looked ahead of them and saw that a maze of Red beams crossed the room from one end to the other making it impossible to go over it of through it.

"Wow, Red really has this place wired up!" Hunter said.

Sparx looked at the end of the maze of red beams and saw a switch, "Look, I bet that switch turns the beams off."

"Sgt. Byrd," Hunter said, "Can't you fly over it?"

"Sorry, Hunter, but I can't fly over this maze without me touching one of the beams." He said.

"Then there has to be another way!" Sparx said.

Blink was quiet the whole time to try to figure out a way to get across. As he paced back and forth he looked down and saw that the ground was dirt and not cement like the other floors. He smiled and looked at his friends, talking to get an idea,

"I have an idea!" He said.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the mole, "Okay then, what's the plan?" Sgt. Byrd asked

"Just watch." He said walking towards the beam.

Blink closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He jumped in the air and dove deep into the ground and began to tunnel his way under the beams to the other side. Everyone watched in amazement to see Blink tunnel so quickly.

"Wow!" Hunter said, "I wonder why the Professor never does that."

"He did when he got this crazy Idea that he could beat Red by himself. He tunneled under round and Red captured him." Sparx informed.

After about a minute, Blink jumped up from under ground and made it safely to the other side, "That felt so good, I didn't want to leave!" He smiled and looked at everyone waiting for him to pull the switch. He ran over to it and pulled the switch turning off all the beams.

Everyone raced across the dirty and towards Blink, "Wow! That was awesome!" Sparx said

"Yeah, I'm always good when it comes to digging!"

"Alright men, Lets go! We need to save our friends! No time for chit-chat" Sgt. Byrd commanded and everyone followed him to the next room.

Finally they got to the place where Spyro found the Professor. Everyone looked through the window that the tiny lab had and saw Spyro in a cage hung over an arena.

"There he is!" Sparx said.

"Lets go and save him so we can get out of here!" Blink said walking through the broken window that Red and Spyro broke right before they went into battle. Hunter climbed on the pedestal and went over to the cage and saw Spyro sleeping.

"Pisst, Spyro!" He whispered.

Spyro opened his eyes and widens it and began to mumble something shaking his head violently.

Hunter didn't know what he was saying and ignored it, "Don't worry little buddy, I'll have you out of there." Hunter took his bow and arrow, broke the lock and took the gag off.

Immediately when Hunter took the gag off spyro shouted, "GET OUT! IT'S A TRAP!" He shouted.

Hunter gasped and took a step back until he felt himself being locked in cage that transported him back to the lab where the window that was broken repaired itself.

He saw that everyone was already inside the lab. Blink was trying to opened the door that lead into the arena as well, but it was locked as well as the door that lead them inside the lab. Everyone looked to Where Spyro was and saw the Red had flown into the arena as well.

"We have to stop him before he kills Spyro!" Hunter shouted!

"Correct," Sgt. Byrd agreed, "Blink can you tunnel underground in here as well?"

Blink frowned and shook his head, "Sorry, but I can't tunnel though two feet of concrete!"

"What if Sgt. Byrd blows the door down?" Sparx suggested

"Great idea!" Sgt said.

He took his position at the door and everyone stood back, "Here goes nothing!" He fired his rocket, but the rocket bounced off the door and headed straight towards Sgt. Byrd. The Rockets collided with him and he hit the wall behind him.

Everyone gasped and ran to see if he was alright, "Are you okay?" Blink asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine, but oh, how the mighty have fallen." He said a bit sad.

"How did that happen?" Hunter asked.

"I guess the door is explosive proof." Sgt. Byrd answered.

"There has to be another way!" Sparx said.

Blink looked around and saw that there was a ray gun in the distance. He went towards it and saw that it was the shrinking ray gun the his uncle was telling him about!

"Hey I found the ray gun! Now we can-oh no.": Blink moaned

"What?" Sparx asked

"The ray gun is broken! Now we'll never get Spyro safe and sound and shrink Red!"

"This is pathetic! Are we cowards of are we men?" Sgt. Byrd asked.

Hunter was about to answer when Sgt. Byrd answered hi own question, "We are men! And We will not give up until we win this war!" he started.

Hunter nodded and smiled, "Blink, you're the Professor's nephew! Don't he teach you anything about inventing or building things?"

"Well...yeah a little bit."

"So you can rebuild the ray gun! While me and Sgt. Byrd find something to break down the door! Sparx, you be Blink's assistance!"

"What? Awe man, I'm always the sidekick for everything!" He moaned

"Yeah, I guess I can rebuild the ray gun, but I need my uncles assistance as well. I'm not Eienstein like he is." Blink answered.

"Not to worry, ol chap." Sgt. Byrd said walking up to him, "I have a walkie-talkie that is stationed at your uncles lab. You can talk to him for advice!" He said taking out his Walkie-Talkie and giving it to Blink.

"Alright then," Blink said, "Let's do this!

* * *

Right after Everyone was transferred back to the lab and locked in. Red came in the arena and he glared at Spyro. Spyro glared at him, "So I see we are all ready then, aren't we?" Red asked

"As ever, you're not going to poison the light of the world again!" Spyro said

"I have no intention to do such thing. What I want, is you!" Red said pointing at Spyro

"What? To get even? Just for a rematch? To get revenge? That's real lame you know!" Spyro spat

"Oh, I didn't bring you here just for a rematch Spyro, I brought you here for something else. It's time that you learn about the truth!" Red said.

Spyro gave him a look, "T-the Truth?" He asked

"Yes, the truth. It's time you find out who you really are and who I really am. Spyro...I'm your father." He said.

Spyro took a step back. Everyone who was inside the lab stopped when Red said this. Even though they were behind a glass wall the denied the access to the arena, they can still see and hear everything that was going on.

"Father?" Blink gasped

"His dad?" Sparx asked

"His Old man?" Hunter asked

"His father?" Sgt. Byrd repeated

"M-my Dad?" Spyro gasped.

Red rolled his eyes, "Is there an echo in here? Yes, you're my son and I'm your father." Red said again.

Spyro shook his head, "No, no, no, you're lying!"

"Oh, but this is true. I'll tell you the whole story:

**(FLASHBACK)**

As you know I was an elder before I turned evil, but before I was an elder I was an ordinary dragon living int eh Dragon Realms with my wife-

**(FLASHBACK STOPPED)**

"WIFE!"Spyro shouted in shock.

Red groaned, "Yes, Wife! Now shut-up!"

**(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)**

With my wife and your mother Violet. Violet had...well...violet scales like yours golden hair, orange horn belly and tail tip. With the outside of her wings being yellow and the inside being orange. You get your looks from her. Anyways, one day we found out that she was going to have an egg. The egg came out, but it takes about 7 years for an egg to hatch. So we waited.

In the mean time my brother and your uncle Gildas enrolled me into-

**(FLASHBACK STOPPED)**

Wait a minute. Gildas is your brother!" He asked in shock.

Red nodded, "Yeah, your uncle is my older brother."

**(FLASHBACK CONTINUE)**

As I was saying, Gildas enroled me into being a Dragon elder. So I excepted. I became an elder, but not a very good one. I was known for my lies in the council, they never trusted me for nothing, but as time went by my lies grew less and less. Some began to trust me mor and some didn't. I didn't really like being an elder anyways.

Once day I was walking through the outskirts of the Dragon Realms and saw two blue Egg thief talking with each other. In recent years The Dragon Elders banished all Egg Thieves in the Dragon Realms, so I thought this was strange for a Blue Egg thieves to be near the Dragon Realms. I began to listen into their conversation. After a few minutes I over heard one of them, say that they and a bunch of other egg thieves are going to attack on out soil and steal all the dragon eggs.

I was shocked and hurried back to the council and told them about what I heard...but they didn't believe me for my recent lies before. I tried to plead with them, but they just shook their head. I got so angry that I lost my temper and just stormed out of the council.

I went back to my house and went to sleep. That night I was waken up by flames and smoke. I saw that our house was on fire. I woke up Violet and she got the egg and we both ran out of the house. We didn't get far we the egg thieves stopped us. They commanded Violet to give up the egg. She refused and began to run away, but the egg thieves followed her. I tried to stop them, but one of them hit the back of my head and I went unconscious.

When I woke up I saw that nothing was left of my home. I looked a few feet past me and sw a body laying on the floor. I ran up to it and saw that it was violet murdered. I began to weep over here, but then I remembered the egg. I looked around but did not find it anywhere. I knew the thieves must have taken it from us.

Since then I became bitter towards the dragons for not believing in me or anything. The next day I went to the council and almost had the chance to kill ever signal one of them, but the guards through me out and I ran away from the Dragon Realms to think up of my plan to destroy the realms.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

When Red finished, Spyro's heart was racing 100 mph! HE didn't know what to think.

"This is true?" He asked a bit weak

"Oh yes, it is." Red said

"No-no, It can't be! You're lying!" He yelled, "If you never even saw me, how did you know I am your son?" He asked.

"I didn't know it until we had our first battle, Spyro. When I first saw you, you looked awfully a lot like Violet . So I was curios. When you defeated me in our first battle, I took a bit of your DNA and raced back here to see if it was true. Sure enough it was an exact match." Red explained.

"I can't believe this. You're my father?"

"It's true Spyro. I can't believe it either, but it's true. Tell me, did Gildas ever tell you how he found you?" He asked

"Yeah, he said he saw Two egg thieves running with an egg in their hands. Gildas scared them off, but accidentally dropped the egg. At the minute it was dropped I hatched." Spyro said.

Red nodded, "You can see that it's true."

"But I still can't believe it!"

"Believe it or not it's still true. Now I'm here to make an offer. Since you're my son, would you want to fight beside me and lets rule the world together? Or stay as enemies and prepare to fight?" He asked pointing his staff towards Spyro.

Spyro frowned and didn't know what to say. After only a second in thought he glared at Red, "No! You may be my dad, but I will never join the evil side!" He yelled.

Red frowned, "Very well then, you may be my son, but you're still my enemy!" Red said as he pointed his staff at Spyro and shot the ball of ice again.

Spyro saw the projectiles heading towards him and he dodged it and the battled commenced.

* * *

Inside the small lab, Blink, Hunter, Sgt. Byrd and Sparx were watching everything that was going on.

"We have to save Spyro!" Hunter said

"Right you are," Sgt. Byrd agreed, "Come now, Blink and Sparx you manage the shrink ray, while Hunter and myself try to think up of a way to help to get the door down!" He ordered as Hunter and himself went to find something that will break down the door.

Blink sighed and went to the walkie talkie that Sgt. Byrd gave him and turned it on, "Uncle? Uncle, can you read me?" Blink asked.

After a few minutes, Blink heard the Professor's voice on the walkie-talkie, "Blink? Is that you?"

"Uncle, it's me! I need your help! We're in the lab that you told us about, and we found the shrink ray, but it's broken!"

"Oh no..." Professor said.

"Yeah, and Red is out trying to kill Spyro!"

"HE is WHAT! Why are you talking to me! Go help him out!" Professor yelled

"I would if I could, but I can't. Red ambushed us and we are locked in the lab, having no way of getting out! Sgt. Byrd and Hunter are thinking of a way to break down the door, while I'm going to try to fix the ray gun with the help of Sparx." Blink said.

Sparx rolled his eyes, "Yippy." He said in a sarcastic tone, but Blink didn't get it.

"Well, I guess I can help you out into rebuilding the ray gun," Professor said, "Yes, yes I can help you rebuild it. I taught you everything I know...a little. Okay now here's what you need to do..." While the Professor was explaining everything to his nephew.

Sgt. Byrd and Hunter was trying to find something to break down the door, "Ugh! This is useless!" Hunter said digging through a pile of broken metal objects

"Come, we have to save our friend!" Sgt. Byrd said digging into the pile as well.

After a little while, Hunter saw something that might work, "Hey look at this!" Hunter said grabbing a metal column from the floor and holding it up.

Sgt. Byrd helped him and gave a grunt from the weight that the column weighed, "Good heavens, this thing weighs a ton!"

"Yeah, this should do the trick. Lets go!"Hunter said grabbing a good hold of it along with his companion. At once they began to ram the door with it.

* * *

"You might as well stop before you tire our, Spyro!" Red said throwing more ice balls at him.

Spyro didn't give up and was running away from him, it was the only thing he could do! He didn't have his flame breath or any breath for the matter and Red was just to big to charge at, "I'll never-" Spyro sneezed, "give up, Red! Even if you are my father!"

Red smiled, "Enough playing games, it's time to finish this!" Red pointed his staff in the air and threw out tons and tons of ice balls.

Spyro tried to dodge them, but the amount was to many and soon one hit home. At an instant an ice ball touched him he froze up, but Red let his head poke out from the ice, but this time, the ice didn't break or anything.

Red gave an evil grin and began to slowly walk towards Spyro who was trying to get free, "So I see this is how it's going to end, huh? The greatest hero that ever lived frozen in ice and killed by his own father!"

"You'll never win Red! Even if you do get rid of me, evil will never win!" Spyro hissed.

* * *

"Screw driver," Blink said to Sparx.

Sparx went over to the tool box and handed Blink a screw driver. Blink was still fixing the ray gun with the help of his uncle and Sparx.

"Hammer," Blink ordered. Sparx handed Blink a hammer.

"Okay and now hand me a monkey wench." He said and Sparx gave him the wrench.

"Okay uncle," Blink said, "I think the motor is fixed.

"Excellent, "Professor praised, "Okay now try to electrical system. That is under the hood on the side of the shrink ray." He instructed.

While Blink was working on the electrical system Sgt. Byrd and Hunter were still pounding the door down with the column, "Heave!" Hunter shouted

**BOOM!**

They pounded on the door with the column, but it didn't fall down., "Again!" Sgt. Byrd commanded.

**BOOM!**

It still didn't fall or show any sign of weakness. The Cheetah and the penguin was really getting tired of being beaten by a door, "Okay that's it! It's time to put all our strength into getting this door down! It's time to give it all we got!" Hunter said, "Lets walk backwards and this time, charge at the door!"

"I'm right behind you, Ol' Chum!" Sgt. Byrd agreed.

* * *

"So you really have some nerve to do this don't you!" Spyro hissed who was still stuck in the ice!

Red was sick and tired of hearing Spyro complaining, he knew Spyro was trying to stall him, "Enough stalling!" He yelled

"I'm stalling?" Spyro asked

"Yes, you're stalling!"

"So, I'm stalling?"

"YES, YOU'RE STALLING THIS BATTLE!" Red yelled

"Stalling...Hmmm...what's the meaning of that word again?" Spyro asked trying to buy more time, but he knew it would never work.

Red's face getting more redder then it is now by his anger, "That's it! NO MORE STALLING!" He pointed his staff at Spyro.

"It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Spyro." He smirked. Spyro closed his eyes getting ready for the end, but then...

**BOOM!**

The door to the lab broke down and Hunter along with Sgt. Byrd came out charging with the column in their hands at Red. Red stood horrified at the column coming near them. Suddenly...

**BOOM!**

The column hit Red making him sore across the air and hitting the ground. Sgt. Byrd smiled as well as Hunter, "WE DID IT!" Hunter shouted with glee.

"We sure did!" Sgt. Byrd said.

" If you two are done and in case you haven't had the thought. It would be nice if you would get me out of this ice block before I get Frost bite." Spyro said.

Hunter blushed, went up to him and smashed the ice block with his super punch. Once again Hunter moaned in pain from the punch. Spyro shook the ice off his wings and gave another sneeze.

"Thanks you guys." Spyro said talking thought his nose since it was clogged up.

"All in a days work, Chum. That's what friends do." Sgt. Byrd said.

Spyro smiled, but then frowned, "LOOK OUT!" He pushed Hunter and Sgt. Byrd aside before an ice ball made them all into ice statues. They all quickly stood up and saw Red standing up. They saw that his side was bruised up, and one of the webbing on his wing was tore.

"So...I see that Spyro's friend had come to the rescue! Well, I'll still defeat all of you!" He shouted.

Sgt. Byrd glared at him, "So if it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get!" Sgt. Byrd flew up in the air and shot a few rockets at Red, but Red dodged it easily and soon Hunter and Spyro joined the fight.

* * *

"Okay, the motor is working, the electric system is working, the modulator is working and there is gasoline in the tank...THEN WHY ISN'T THE RAY GUN TURNING ON!" Blink shouted.

"Have you checked the oil?" Professor asked

"Yes."

"The fuse?"

"Yes"

"The wires"

"Yes...no, no I haven't" Blink admitted.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go check it out!" Professor said.

Blink went to a hood at the bottom of the ray gun and saw blue wires, red wires, green wires, yellow wires, black wires and white wires all tangled up or ripped.

"Okay so what do I do?" Blink asked his uncle in the walkie-talkie.

"You have to connect two wires that will connect the circuit to make the ray gun work. You'll know that when a green light turns on, on the ray." Professor said

"Great...now, what's the wires that I have to connect?" Blink asked

"Um...hehe, I'm not so sure. I remembered that it was Red and another color." Professor said.

Blink rolled his eyes, "Uncle, why don't you write this stuff down?"

"I'm busy! I can't be worrying myself with unimportant stuff."

"Well, this is important now! Okay tell me a combination."

"Oh...wait, I think I remembered it! It was Red and Blue!" Professor said.

Blink took a hold of the Red and Blue wire and began to slowly pull them towards each other, but when they touched an electrical circuit went through his body.

Blink instantly let go of the wires and gasped, "What Happened!"

"You turned into a roman candle." Sparx said.

"Oh...um...it didn't work?" Professor asked

"Worked? I felt like a Christmas tree!" Blink said a bit annoyed.

"Oh...then that's not the right one. Try...Red and Green." Professor said.

Blink took the red and green wires, but when they made contact Blink felt the same electrical pain he felt earlier. Finally he let it go, "UGH! I'm tiered of being barbecued!"

"Not the right one either?" Professor asked.

"NO, but I have to keep on trying." Blink said.

* * *

"Tallyho!" Sgt. Byrd cried out as he began to dive towards Red.

Red was trying to get Hunter off of him and when he finally did he quickly stood aside right before Sgt. Byrd hit him. Sgt. Byrd hit the floor and tumbled all around. When he sat up he was all wobbly.

Red gave a sinister laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Give up now?"

Hunter helped Sgt. Byrd up and glared at Red, "Never!"

"Hey Red!" A voice from behind said.

Red turned around and saw Spyro, "You're mother was a warty old dragon with a bigger under-bite then you have!" He yelled.

Red glared at him, "Don't speak about your grandmother like that!" Red pointed his staff at Spyro and shot an ice ball, but Spyro dodged it and began to charge at Red.

He jumped up in the air, did a helicopter in mid air and hit Red on the chin with his foot. Red fell down and Spyro stood on top of him, grabbed Red's staff and pointed at his throat.

Red opened his eyes and saw Spyro with his staff. Red tried to stand up, but Spyro jammed the staff in his throat again, "Don't even try, Red!" Spyro hissed.

Red gave a grin, "Spyro, you really have the courage to kill your own father?"He asked. Spyro frowned and relaxed his shoulders and began to think it over, but also lost guard for a moment.

The tiny moment was all Red needed to grab his staff from Spyro's claw, push him off of him and stand back up to start the fight again. Spyro fell on the ground and saw Red coming towards him bout to finish him off, but suddenly Red let out a shout in pain.

He looked at his shoulder and saw an arrow sticking out from it. He a few feet far from him and saw Hunter with his bow and arrow in hand. He snarled and began to ran towards him letting Spyro have enough time to stand up and try to help his friends into defeating Red.

* * *

"Oh dear...maybe it's Red and White?" Professor asked again.

Blink was getting no where with his uncles information and he was getting electrocuted all the time, "Uncle, If I get electrocuted one more time, I'll-"

"I've got it! It's Red and Green!" Professor interrupted

"We've tried that combo for the third time! Face it you don't know!" Blink said

"Yes I do! Now listen to me!"

" Why? So I can get electrocuted again!"

"Stop yelling!"

"I can't help it!"

"STOP YELLING! YELL...YELL...YELLOW! Try Red and Yellow! It's Red and Yellow!"

"Yeah right." Blink said.

"No, it's Red and Yellow! I'm sure of it!" Professor said.

Blink sighed he slowly grabbed the Red wire and slowly grabbed the yellow wire and began to slowly pull them closer. Blink closed his eyes, thinking that he would receive the pain again, but when the two wires touched nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and saw the Green light that The Professor was talking about turned on, and Blink smiled, "Finally it worked!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Professor said.

"Okay what now?" Blink asked.

Blink stood up and looked at a control panel with tons of bottons lit up, "You have to push a button to get the shrink ray working. The Ray works for other stuff to, but you have to find the right button to make the ray into the shrink ray." Professor said.

"Okay, which one is it?" Blink asked

"Um...I don't know."

"UGH, not again!" Blink said.

He looked at all the buttons, "If I press the wrong one, what will happen?" He asked in the Walkie-talkie.

"Don't worry, Blink. You won't get electrocuted again."

"Oh, that's a relief." Blink said.

Suddenly Sparx came up to Blink, "Blink! We have to get this ray working! Red is about to get rid of Spyro, Hunter and Sgt. Byrd permanently!"

"WHAT!" Blink said.

The mole looked at the window and saw Spyro, Hunter and Sgt. Byrd battling out Red. Even if it was three against one, Red was battling out them out like something in the Matrix.

"Oh, no! We have to get this thing working! Okay...alright, which button to choose?"

"JUST PICK ANYONE! WE HAVE NO TIME!" Sparx shouted. At the minute Sparx stopped shouting Blink pushed a button in and watched as the ray gun did it's trick.

* * *

Hunter was creating a distraction, while Sgt. Byrd flew up in the air to get his plan into perfect shape, "Alright then, I have the target right where I want him to be!" he said. Sgt. Byrd took his position and dove at Red in full speed only this time Red didn't see him coming.

Right before Sgt. Byrd had a chance to take his plan to full effect a green laser beam hit Red and made him once again into Mecha Red once again. The Rockets hit Red, but it didn't show any affect since he was covered in metal.

Sgt. Byrd frowned and Spyro and Hunter groaned, "Not again! I don't want to go through this again!"

"Hey, You defeated him last time!" Hunter reassure.

"Yeah, but that was when I had my fire breath! I'm sick and-" Spyro sneezed, "I don't have it!" he finished his sentence.

"Well...at least he's not the gigantic Mecha Red as he was last time." Hunter said

Then the battle started again.

* * *

"UGH! Wrong button!" Blink groaned.

"Oh dear, what happened this time?" Professor asked

"I accidentally changed him into a Mecha Red." Blink reassured .

Professor smiled, "Well at least now I know I'm not the only one who does these mistakes!" Professor said and Blink rolled his eyes.

Sparx then penetrated into his mind, "HURRY! Make them stop!" he yelled. Blink looked at the window and saw Mecha Red shooting out rockets from his arms at the gang.

* * *

"You won't beat me this time!" Red yelled in a mechanical way. Spyro began to pant from to much running. His head was hurting and his cold wasn't getting any better.

Blink sighed, "UGH! There has top be a way to stop them! If Red won't kill them by his rocket he's going to kill them from over exhaustion!"

"Blink," Professor said from the microphone, "Try another one! One of them his to be the correct one!" he said.

Blink pressed another button and looked through the window what the out come was going to be. He saw that the Mecha Red vanished, but he began to a Gigantic Red without the Mecha armor!

Blink groaned, "This is getting frustrating!"

* * *

Hunter looked at the huge Red and gasped, "Who is doing this!" He yelled while jumped over Red's tail who was trying to whip him.

Spyro got thrown to the side with Red's tail whip and onto Hunter, "I have a hunch that it's Blink. Like Uncle, like Nephew." He said.

Spyro and Hunter looked up and saw Red coming closer to them, "This scene looks familiar."

Red snarled, " Now time to finish you off permanently!" He lifted his foot and was about to crush them when he felt something blowing up on his back.

He viciously turned around and saw Sgt. Byrd launching rockets at him from the ariel, "HA! Direct hit!" He yelled at his victory.

Red gave him a glare and slowly began to walk towards the small bird in the air. Sgt. Byrd looked at the size of Red and began to fly backwards, "You know, "Red said, "Penguins were never meant to fly!" He took a deep breath and blew out fire. Sgt. Byrd tried to dodge it, but it hit his jet pack.

He saw that the jet pack began to burst out into flames, so he quickly took the pack off and began to the hover in mid air and watched as the jet pack fell and exploded before it the ground. He frowned but before he can look back at the enemy, he felt a blow on his back spraining his wing. He yelled out in pain and tried to fly but he couldn't and just began to fall down.

Hunter and spyro saw the penguin falling, ran under him and caught him right before he fell. Sgt. Byrd opened his eyes and smiled, "Well, it certainly is good to know that I have trusting friends that I can rely on."

Everyone turned their heads to Red, but saw another green beam of light hitting him and he began to shrink. No he didn't shrink to be the size of an ant. He shrunk to be the size that he was before.

* * *

"Drat! I thought I had it that time!" Blink complained.

Sparx sighed, "You almost got it!"

"UGH! Just two more buttons left. I have no clue which on to choose!" Blink said.

"Well, pick one. If one doesn't work then it's the other one!" Sparx said

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Professor said from the Walkie-talkie.

"What do you mean?" Blink asked.

"Well...since you over used the ray gun. The next time you push in a button the ray will shut down after the ray has been shot!"

"Awe man!" Sparx moaned.

Blink looked at the battle scene again and began to see what Red's next move was going to be.

* * *

Red pointed his staff at the three and crystalized the three into ice, but leaving their heads out, "That was some battle we had." Red said coming up to them.

Hunter glared at him, "You can never defeat us!"

"Um...I just did." Red said with a sinister smile.

Red looked back at Spyro who had sneezed, "Spyro, this is my final offer. You join me and I'll let you and your friends live, but if you refuse...well...it's been nice seeing you." He hissed.

Spyro sighed and looked at both Sgt. Byrd and Hunter. Sgt. Byrd was shaking his head 'no', and Hunter was shaking 'yes'. Hunter saw Sgt. Byrd shaking 'no' and began to shake 'no' as well. Spyro then began to think it over.

Red saw that it might take a bit, "I'll give 2 minutes to think it over, Spyro."

* * *

"Okay...take a deep breath, Blink. You're doing fine. I just have to find the right button!" Blink said to himself

"Yeah, about that, who would name a kid 'Blink' anyways?" Sparx asked.

Blink glared at the dragonfly, but didn't answer his question, "Sparx, this is serious! Hunter, Sgt. Byrd and Spyro's lives all depend on me! UGH! Uncle, I have no clue on what to do!" Blink shouted

"Blink, you just have to go with your inner instincts. Tell me the color of the buttons." Professor said.

Blink looked at the buttons and told the Professor the colors, "One is Yellow and one is brown." He answered

"Okay, now make a wise choice and pick it!" Professor said

"Yeah hurry up!" Sparx said.

Blink sighed, "Okay I have to concentrate." Blink looked hard at the buttons and they began to remind him of something. The Yellow button was bright and very bright. It reminded him of the outdoors and how he hates fresh air. The Brown one reminded him of the dirt and the tunnels and the darkness under ground which he did like.

"I'll go with Brown, uncle." Blink said.

"Okay then, if you say so." Professor said, "Just pray that it's the right one."

* * *

"Times up, Spyro. What is it going to be? Yes...or no?" Red asked.

Spyro sighed and glared at him, "All this time...all these years...you have never had the thought of searching for me. You could have sent out a missing egg report or something. Uncle Gildas said that there was no one who reported a missing egg. That showed me that you never cared for me from the start. So why do you care for me now? You want to know my answer, Red? My answer is Hell NO with sugar on top!" He yelled with a steady frown, "I will never join the evil side. Even if you take my life away!"

"And mine!" Sgt. Byrd yelled.

Everyone looked at Hunter was just staring into space and Sgt. Byrd gave him a nudge, "Oh...um...and Mine!" He shouted.

Red frowned and began to grind his teeth, "The reason why I didn't report a missing egg was because the elders banished me from the Dragon Realms! I would have come looking for you, but they forbid me to step one claw in the Dragon Realms!"

"Oh really, you didn't come back to search for me, but you came back to poison the light of the world? That is low. If it was me who had lost you...I would have come looking for you instead of trying to destroy the Dragon Realms!" Spyro said.

Red frowned and pointed his staff at the three, "So be it!" The Dark Gem on the staff began to glow a sinister gleam, "It's been a pleasure seeing my son for the very first time. Say hello to your mother for me. You to need some quality time with her." He hissed. He was about to activate the staff, when another green beam hit him activated by Blink.

"I hope this is the right one!" He said.

Everyone began to watch as the green beam began to hit Red. Blink crossed his fingers, then a miracle happened. Red began to shrink! The Brown button was the right one!

Red gasped, "NOOO! This can't be happening! NOT again! NOOOOOO!" He shrunk and began the size as he was before.

Blink shouted for joy and ran out to the battle scene through the door that Hunter and Sgt. Byrd rammed down along with Sparx.

Red saw Blink coming towards him and began to try to fly away, but then Sparx, who was bigger then him, stopped him, "Where do you think you're going...Tiny?" He asked with a smile.

Red glared at him, "Get away from me you horrid-" But he was cut off when he felt himself being pushed in the glass jar that he once was in.

Red turned around and saw Blink holding the jar and smiling, "Hmmm...do you think my uncle would let, keep him my hamster cage?" He said laughing and putting the jar down.

He turned around and saw Red's staff on the floor. Blink took it and broke the Gem by slamming it on the floor. As he did the ice broke loose that was holding Spyro, Sgt. Byrd and Spyro captive.

"Good Job, Blink!" Sgt. Byrd said.

"Ahem!" Sparx said hovering up to him.

Sgt. Byrd smiled, "To you to Sparx."

Hunter helped Spyro up and walked over to the bunch, "Thanks, everyone." Spyro said with his nose still clogged.

"Any time, Spyro." Hunter said.

Spyro smiled and looked at Blink, "So you were the one who actually fixed the ray gun? How did you do it?"

"Well...I don't always ignore my uncle science talk. I did it by myself, with the help of Sparx-" Sparx puffed out his chest, "And my uncle. Are you alright Spyro?"

"Yeah, a bit light headed and a bit sick, but I'll live. I just want to go home." Spyro said.

Sgt. Byrd smiled," Well, every good solider deserves a well rested rest."

"Great, "Hunter said picking up the jar that contained Red, "Lets get Tom Thumb to the Professor and get our rest." He said walking out of the arena with everyone following him.

* * *

"Feel better?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, a lot! Your chicken soup always helps me feel as fit as a king!" Spyro said.

Spyro was back in the Professor's lab and Bianca made him chicken soup. Bianca sighed, "Spyro, I am so sorry I let Red out. I was on vacation and didn't know who he was! He almost killed you, Sgt. Byrd and Hunter. I can't believe I do this! It was an accident! I'm so sorry. I don't know why I-"

"Bianca, Bianca, It's alright. Accidents happen!" Spyro said.

"Yeah, but I feel guilty about all this." Bianca said.

Spyro frowned, "I know, I know, but don't be. Red tricked you, and took advantage of you."

"Yeah, I guess. What did the Professor say when the test came back?" Bianca asked.

Spyro frowned, "It's an error proof 'yes'-" Spyro sighed, "Red is my father." he finished.

Bianca frowned and shook her head, "He is, is he?"

Spyro nodded, "I'm so sorry this had to be your father, Spyro. You always wanted to know who your dad was...and you found out, alright." She said.

Spyro nodded, "Yeah, I guess I did. Though, I'm shocked at all this! I still don't believe it! All this time...Red was my dad? "

"I guess there's a first for everything, Spyro. But if it was only you and Red that was there, would you have joined Red?" Bianca asked.

Spyro though about it a bit more, "You know Bianca, I don't know what to think. To tell you the truth I don't know. There is just to much pressure on my head."

"I understand," Bianca said, "Okay then, let me walk to back to your Uncle's house, he's probably worried sick!"

"Yeah, lets go." Spyro said standing up.

Bianca walked out the door and Spyro began to walk behind her. When she was completely out of the room, Spyro looked back at the jar that contained Red. He saw that Red was looking at him.

Spyro sighed, "Good-bye...father." He slowly said as he walked out the door.

Red frowned and banged him fist on the glass jar, He closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek, "_Spyro, my son._

_How I love and hate thee._

_It's a love from a father, and hatred from an enemy,_

_We will always be foe's from now until eternity._

_How I love you like a son, but extremely hate you!_

_Hoe I care for you,_

_and yet, what's to see you dead!_

_How I wished things were as it was before,_

_But we know it will never be changed forevermore._

_Remember this last word from me:_

_You father and enemy._

_You will always be my loved and hated one_

_Oh Spyro...my only begotten son..."_

**Then End**

* * *

**Well there you have it! This is what I really think Red is of Spyro. I know Red down;'t look like Spyro but that's because Spyro got his looks from his mother! Spyro has red webbing for wings...he got that from Red!****Red also said in the AHT that Spyro reminded him a lot like himself when he was young! So no flames and please good comments!**


End file.
